


Going Domestic

by virus21



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: Jason wakes up to something new: A actual normal home life. And one with an unlikely person.





	Going Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at Fanfiction.net

Going Domestic

Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC Comics and WB.

Normally the safe houses of Jason Todd had various senses, depended on what kind of place they were. Some had the smell of a sewer, others the scent of a damp bathroom. There was also that weird one that smelled like Jolly Ranchers for some odd reason. His current place of residence was one of the better ones, in that you didn't need an oxygen mask or a barely functional nose to stand in the place.

However, a new aroma had fill the place; the scent of eggs and sausage. Jason Todd, the Red Hood, thought that it was odd as he was in bed at the moment and he couldn't cook anything more complex than throwing something in the microwave. And even then, he had screwed up much to his embarrassment. The vigilante decided to get up and investigate this strange development.

He made is way into the kitchen/living area to see that he was not alone in the safe house. In the kitchen was the lovely form of Kara Zor-El, Supergirl. Despite the fact that she had been here for a few days now, Jason forgot she was here. Though, that could be chalked up to him never having guests in his safe houses. And yet there she was, wearing an oversized shirt which was one of Jason's own and boxers. Shame, he thought, it wasn't panties or a thong.

The blond Kyptonian seemed focused on her task, seemingly not detecting Jason's presence. She turned, placing a sausage patty on a muffin, before noticing Jason "Good morning" she said in a cheerful voice that only a morning person could have at this hour.

"Morning to you" Jason reply in slightly groggy tone "What's all this"?

"Oh, I felt bad about just hanging around for so long, that I decided to yearn my keep as it were".

Jason was bemused at her reasons before pointing out some flaws with here statement "Ah, Kara. I appreciate you doing this, but you're a guest here and also where exactly did the sausage and muffins come from?"

Kara giggled at the statement "Well I woke up a little early and got some things. You really need to stock your fridge with more than microwaveables."

"I'm not much of a cook. Heck, the only time I seem to eat anything that isn't instant made or from a drive thru is when I'm at the manor and Alfred makes something. The man is a master in the kitchen."

Kara smiled at the statement before returning to the remaining breakfast items. Jason went to look for a fresh shirt, which he knew he threw somewhere around the place. "Hey Kara, did you see that grey shirt I had around here"?

"Yeah, I put it in the hamper".

Jason was surprised "I have a hamper?!" Sure enough, there was indeed a hamper in the apartment. Jason pulled out the grey shirt and put it on before sitting down at the table,

As he was waiting for the unexpected breakfast, he couldn't help but watch Kara as she worked and wondered how this happened. She was Supergirl, the cousin of Superman. She was one of the kindest, sweetest women on the planet. He was him. Not really a catch for someone like her. Yet, here she was, currently cooking breakfast with not a care in the world. Jason had to face it. He had gone domestic and he didn't know how to feel about it.

Kara finished the egg and put them and the sausage on the muffins. Jason marveled at the large size of the breakfast sandwiches "Little big aren't they"?

"Well I go big when I make food. Besides, I figured someone who has a rigorous lifestyle as yourself could use some extra calories and some protein." Kara then sat down next to Jason and joined him in consuming the large filled muffins.

"So, what do you want to do after breakfast"? Jason didn't really have an answer. Usually he would just eat whatever slop that constituted his normal breakfast and either plan for his next mission with the Outlaws or the Bat Clan or fart around his safe house like a lump. Yet he had company this time and he now had to figure out what to do with her. Yeah, he has gone domestic alright.

Don't know. Never had people to do things with outside of the few times Artemis and Bizarro come over. Though at least with you, I'm sure I won't have a game controller being thrown through a wall or the celling."

"Jeez, playing video games with your team looks more dangerous than fighting villains"

Jason looked at Kara. Maybe it was the fact that she was here in the first place. Maybe it was the fact that she was the most perfect woman he had ever met. Or just maybe it was the who situation that they were in.

"Jason, why are you staring at me"?

Jason came out of his daze and he now knew what they could do. He rose from his chair and lifted Kara in his arms, startling the blond Kryptonian.

"Jason, what are you doing?!"

"Well, you seem to be playing house as it were, I feel that I should thank you for breakfast."

Kara smiled and giggled like a schoolgirl "Is that so, Mr. Todd? Well then allow me to play the role of the eager, deserving wife. Do with me what you, dear".

Jason shot a sly grin as he carried his girlfriend to the bedroom and shut the door. Outside obvious, the only other thing Jason could think of was "I guess being domestic wasn't so bad".


End file.
